Naruto's Decision
by betareader145
Summary: Naruto leaves team 7 but what is the real reason behind him leaving. I know not the best summary but i hope you like the story tho. i certainly don't.


_**This is my first fanfiction so I woouldn't be surprised if I don't get good reviews but I would like to get reviews on how I can improve my story anyway... let's get on with the story shall we?**_

_**Description: Naruto leaves team 7 but what is the real reason behind his doing?**_

It was a calm sunny day in Konoha. The birds were chirping and the cool breezy wind was blowing. The people of Konoha were having a normal day like everyday else. There were jounin ninjas and high level ninjas out on missions but with all of this happening, there was a certain lazy ninja still in town sleeping. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was sleeping in his bed shirtless showing his well-built muscles and body. He had on long black sweatpants when all of a sudden he heard pounding at his door. He groaned when he heard the pounding due to his sensitive ears because of the kyuubi and because he got drunk last night. He was about to get out of bed when the morning light hit his eyes and his head started pounding. He groaned again and said "why did I even drink last night?"  
He walked up to his door to see who was pounding and to his surprise it was team 7 at his door. Sakura was about to yell at him for being late but stopped when she saw his well toned body and blushed crimson red. Naruto looked at her and smirked at her. He looked up again to look at his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and his other team member, Uchiha Sasuke with cold eyes. They all flinched and stood there for a few seconds when Naruto suddenly said "What the hell do you want?" in a cold and annoyed tone.

"We came to get you dobe." Sasuke said in an emotionless tone as always. Naruto hated being called a dobe.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

Kakashi noticing that he was annoyed decided to step in and say something. "Naruto, you were late so we decided to come to your house and get you." He said in a worried tone.

"Well you made the wrong choice by coming here" he said this time in angry.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I MEAN, I don't want to be on team 7 anymore." Naruto said.

"Why is that Naruto?" Sasuke asked this time worried but didn't show it on his emotionless face but kakashi saw it in his eyes.

"BECAUSE I HATE BEING ON ATEAM WITH A BILLBOARD GIRL WHO IS AN OBSESSED CRAZY FANGIRL AND A CRAZY PHYCHO EMO KING AND A LAZY ASS SENSEI WHO ONLY READS PORN AND DOESN'T PAY ATTENTION TO ANYONE BUT EMO KING OVER HERE! I CAN'T STAND GETTING HIT ALL THE TIME JUST FOR SAYING SOMETHING THAT I DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO GET HIT OVER!"

Naruto said still angry even after yelling at them. Sakura was shocked that Naruto, the boy who used to ask her out on a date every time, felt this way about her but what surprised her the most was the fact that Naruto felt this way about her. She felt guilty for always hitting Naruto and so she put her head down in shame knowing that this was true. Kakashi also felt guilty and did the same thing that Sakura did, he put his head down. He knew that everything that Naruto had said was true. But what made hime feel more guilty was the fact that he spent too much time on teaching Sasuke that he forgot about Naruto and refused to know how he felt. Sasuke on the other hand just 'hn'ed not caring how the dobe felt. They all knew that what he had said was true. Seeing that they were shocked and guilty, he decided to go back inside and sleep some more.

"Now if you don't mind, I've got better things to do than to stay out here and watch you three feel guilty.

All Sasuke was now thinking was 'what had happen to his 'dobe'?' All three ninjas had one thing going through their minds right now was 'What just happened?'

_**There you have it. Sorry its too short but as I said before, this is my first fic so I'm not sure if I would continue this but if I get more ideas and reviews I might continue with , im not making any promises so don't get your hopes too high. By the way, please give me ideas or suggestions on how to make this batter and i would coöperate with the idea as much as I can.**_

_**~Peace**__**out~**_


End file.
